Earth (Dr. Brain)
200px|thumb Earth is another name for Gloriana, and is the main setting in Dr. Brain series as well.2 1 0 1 99 Match the countries on these books to the continents on the shelves. 3 1 0 1 99 In these books identify major deserts, lakes, mountains, and rivers. 1 4 16 2 99 God Bless America 1 4 15 1 99 I'm a Yankee Doodle Dandy 1 4 27 1 99 The Three Sphinxes of Bikini 1 1 14 1 99 Africa 1 1 12 1 99 Asia. It can sometimes link to other parallel worlds such as Cerebral Hemisphere. While the Coles only worked on Castle of Dr. Brain, the other games in the series are extensions of that. This article covers materials from the expanded universe. The main Earth article covers those materials covered only in QFG and Castle of Dr. Brain. Corey's only influence on Island of Dr. Brain as the game's name. There are no direct references to QFG. A comprehensive list is included... Places Landmarks *Castle of Dr. Brain *Yosemite National Park *Grand Canyon National Park *Great Rift Valley *Everglades *Cape Horn *Filchner Ice Shelf *Ross Ice Shelf *Mertz Glacier1 4 60 12 99 Yosemite National Park 1 4 60 4 99 Grand Canyon National Park 1 4 65 5 99 Great Rift ValleyNorthanger Abbey Mansfield Park 1 4 60 3 99 Everglades 1 4 16 3 99 Hawaii 1 4 16 6 99 Texas 1 4 16 7 99 Poland 1 4 64 3 99 Filchner Ice Shelf 1 4 64 7 99 Ross Ice Shelf 1 4 64 8 99 Mertz Glacier 1 4 61 4 99 Cape Horn 1 4 67 3 99 Tales of a Wayside Inn 1 4 27 2 99 Cannery Row 1 4 27 3 99 Tortilla Flat 1 4 31 1 99 Treasure Island 1 4 26 4 99 A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court 1 4 26 5 99 Life on the Mississippi 1 4 28 3 99 Journey to the Center of the Earth 1 4 28 4 99 From the Earth to the Moon 1 4 42 2 99 The Bridge of San Luis Rey 1 1 65 1 99 Africa 1 1 64 1 99 Antarctica 1 1 63 1 99 Asia 1 1 66 1 99 Australia 1 1 62 1 99 Europe 1 1 60 1 99 North America 1 1 61 1 99 South America *Sierra On-Line *North Pole Continents *AustraliaYou've found a |c2|Red Kangaroo!|c| A red kangaroo can jump 10 feet high and 42 feet in length in one single jump. Red Kangaroos are strictly vegetarian. They graze in the Australian plains where they live in herds. Males can attain a height of 7 feet and weigh over 200 pounds.", "You've found a |c2|Regent Bowerbird!|c| These birds are found in Australia and New Guinea. To attract females, it is the males who build large, elaborate structures of grass, twigs, and other brightly colored materials." *AmericaDB1 Hintbook, pg 28You've found an |c2|American Bald Eagle!|c| This large, majestic, and predatory bird is characterized by a brownish-black body and a white head and tail. It is an endangered species. **North America"You've found a |c2|perch!|c| Perch are common freshwater fish found in lakes and streams in North America.1 1 10 1 99 North America **South America1 1 11 1 99 South America **Central AmericaYou've found a |c2|Squirrel Monkey!|c| These small, brightly colored monkeys are found throughout the South and Central American tropical forest regions. They have a white face with black nose and mouth, short fur, and a long tail that cannot grasp. *Africa"You've found an |c2|African Bull Elephant!|c| These elephants may weigh 6 to 8 tons and stand 13 feet tall. These highly intelligent animals are hunted for their great, curved ivory tusks. They have become an endangered species.", "You've found a |c2|Jackson's Chameleon!|c| The body of this chameleon is laterally flattened and covered with irregularly arranged large and small scales. Chameleons can change their color to blend in with a variety of surroundings. Chameleons are found in sub-Saharan Africa, in the Mediterranean, and in Southern Asia.", "You've found an |c2|African leopard!|c| This large, ferocious cat is very adaptable to many different environments and is found in many different geographical locations. It has tawny fur with dark spots.", "You've found an |c2|Oribi Gazelle!|c| A gazelle has a slender neck and horns composed of ringlike sections. They belong to the antelope family. Gazelles are mainly found in Africa where they graze for food." **West Africa *AsiaFlying frogs are found in southeast Asia and have toes connected by webbing. Flying frogs are capable of making long, gliding leaps. **Southern AsiaYou've found a |c2|Jackson's Chameleon!|c| The body of this chameleon is laterally flattened and covered with irregularly arranged large and small scales. Chameleons can change their color to blend in with a variety of surroundings. Chameleons are found in sub-Saharan Africa, in the Mediterranean, and in Southern Asia.", "You've found a |c2|flying fox!|c| These fruit-eating bats inhabit tropical Africa, Asia, and Australia. They have a foxlike muzzle and small, pointed ears." **Eastern AsiaEastern moles are found throughout Eastern Asia. They have a very short almost hairless tail. They dig tunnels and spend most of their life underground. *AntarcticaYou've found an |c2|Emperor Penguin!|c| The coasts of the vast continent fringing the Antarctic Ocean are their home. Their wings are very short in relation to their body and legs. *Europe1 1 13 1 99 Europe Lands and States *SpielburgDB1 *CanadaDB1 Hintbook, pg 28 *United States of America (United States)DB1 Hintbook, pg 28Narrator (DB2) "You've found an |c2|alligator lizard!|c| Alligator lizards are found in dry hilly regions of the western United States. When in danger, the alligator lizard will play dead to confuse predators." *MexicoYou've found a |c2|Black Widow!|c| These spiders are found in the United States and Mexico. She is named "black widow" because after she mates with the male of her species, she kills and eats him! *CaliforniaDB1 Hintbook, pg 26 *New YorkDB1 Hintbook, pg 28 *Texas *Connecticut *Guatemala *El Salvador *Panama *Nicaragua *Honduras *Costa Rica *Belize1 4 10 1 99 Canada 1 4 10 2 99 United States of America 1 4 10 3 99 Mexico 1 4 10 4 99 Guatemala 1 4 10 5 99 El Salvador 1 4 10 6 99 Cuba 1 4 10 7 99 Panama 1 4 10 8 99 Nicaragua 1 4 10 9 99 Honduras 1 4 10 10 99 Costa Rica 1 4 10 11 99 Belize *New GuineaYou've found a |c2|Regent Bowerbird!|c| These birds are found in Australia and New Guinea. To attract females, it is the males who build large, elaborate structures of grass, twigs, and other brightly colored materials.", "You've found a |c2|Golden Bowerbird!|c| These birds are found in Australia and New Guinea. To attract females, it is the males who build large, elaborate structures made of grass, twigs, and other brightly colored materials.","You've found a |c2|Cassowary!|c| The Cassowary is a large running bird adapted to the dense forest that covers much of New Guinea. They are also found in Australia and adjacent areas. They have a large, bony projection on the top of the head and brightly colored wattles!", "You've found a |c2|Green Tree Python!|c| These are found primarily in New Guinea forests. When it is young it's yellow in color." *TasmaniaYou've found a |c2|long-beaked Echidna!|c| This nocturnal, burrowing, egg-laying mammal is found in Australia, Tasmania, and New Guinea. It has a spiny coat, a slender snout, and uses its sticky tongue for catching insects. It is also called a Spiny Anteater.", "You've found a |c2|Platypus!|c| These semiaquatic egg-laying mammals are found in Australia and Tasmania. They have a broad flat tail, webbed feet, and a snout resembling a duck's bill." *East Indies *Scotland *Scandinavian Peninsula *ManchuriaYou've found a |c2|Mountain Hare!|c| This Hare is mainly nocturnal. It is found in the Alps, Ireland, Scotland, the Scandinavian Peninsula, Finland, and Manchuria. *Malacca Peninsula *Sumatra *Borneo *JavaYou've found a |c2|Rhinoceros Hornbill!|c| The plumage of the Hornbill is almost entirely black and its tail is white with a black band. It has an enormous yellow beak. The beak is relatively light in spite of its size. The hornbill is found only on the Malacca Peninsula across Sumatra and Borneo as far west as Java. *New ZealandYou've found a |c2|Kiwi!|c| This strange bird is unable to fly. Its plumage has an unusual consistency, sort of like coarse hair. The legs are very strong yet short. The bill is long and slightly curved downward. They are found in the dense, luxuriant forests covering large areas of New Zealand. *Sumeria *Vietnam *Morocco *Tunisia *Algeria *Libya *Egypt *Sudan *Chad *Niger *Nigeria *Ghana *Ivory Coast *Zaire *Angola *Zambia *Uganda *Ethiopia *Botswana *South Africa *Zimbabwe *China *India *Mongolia *Burma *Laos *Vietnam *is *North Korea *South Korea *PhilippinesYou've found a |c2|Tarsius Bancanus!|c| These small nocturnal primates are found in the East Indies and the Philippines. They have large round eyes, a long tail, and long fingers and toes tipped with soft disklike pads. *Cambodia *Malaysia *Sri Lanka *Nepal *Iran *Iraq *Afghanistan *Turkey *Lebanon *Israel *Saudi Arabia *Thailand1 4 14 1 99 Morocco 1 4 14 2 99 Tunisia 1 4 14 3 99 Algeria 1 4 14 4 99 Libya 1 4 14 5 99 Egypt 1 4 14 6 99 Sudan 1 4 14 7 99 Chad 1 4 14 8 99 Niger 1 4 14 9 99 Nigeria 1 4 14 10 99 Ghana 1 4 14 11 99 Ivory Coast 1 4 14 12 99 Zaire 1 4 14 13 99 Angola 1 4 14 14 99 Zambia 1 4 14 15 99 Uganda 1 4 14 16 99 Ethiopia 1 4 14 17 99 Botswana 1 4 14 18 99 South Africa 1 4 14 19 99 Zimbabwe 1 4 12 1 99 China 1 4 12 2 99 India 1 4 12 3 99 Mongolia 1 4 12 4 99 Burma 1 4 12 5 99 Laos 1 4 12 6 99 Vietnam 1 4 12 7 99 Japan 1 4 12 8 99 North Korea 1 4 12 9 99 South Korea 1 4 12 10 99 Philippines 1 4 12 11 99 Cambodia 1 4 12 12 99 Malaysia 1 4 12 13 99 Sri Lanka 1 4 12 14 99 Nepal 1 4 12 15 99 Iran 1 4 12 16 99 Iraq 1 4 12 17 99 Afghanistan 1 4 12 18 99 Turkey 1 4 12 19 99 Lebanon 1 4 12 20 99 Israel 1 4 12 21 99 Saudi Arabia 1 4 12 22 99 Thailand *Norway *Sweden *Finland *Poland *Germany *France *Austria *Spain *Switzerland *Italy *Portugal *Hungary *Yugoslavia *United Kingdom *Ireland *Denmark *Russia *Romania *Bulgaria *Czechoslovakia *Netherlands 1 4 13 1 99 Norway 1 4 13 2 99 Sweden 1 4 13 3 99 Finland 1 4 13 4 99 Poland 1 4 13 5 99 Germany 1 4 13 6 99 France 1 4 13 7 99 Austria 1 4 13 8 99 Spain 1 4 13 9 99 Switzerland 1 4 13 10 99 Italy 1 4 13 11 99 Portugal 1 4 13 12 99 Hungary 1 4 13 13 99 Yugoslavia 1 4 13 14 99 United Kingdom 1 4 13 15 99 Ireland 1 4 13 16 99 Denmark 1 4 13 17 99 Russia 1 4 13 18 99 Romania 1 4 13 19 99 Bulgaria 1 4 13 20 99 Czechoslovakia 1 4 13 21 99 Netherlands *Argentina *Chile *Brazil *Venezuela *Colombia *Ecuador *Peru *Bolivia *Paraguay *Uruguay1 4 11 1 99 Argentina 1 4 11 2 99 Chile 1 4 11 3 99 Brazil 1 4 11 4 99 Venezuela 1 4 11 5 99 Colombia 1 4 11 6 99 Ecuador 1 4 11 7 99 Peru 1 4 11 8 99 Bolivia 1 4 11 9 99 Paraguay 1 4 11 10 99 Uruguay Towns and Cities *HanoiTower of Hanoi *VeniceThe Merchant of Venice *Chesapeake1 4 16 5 99 Chesapeake *Nineveh *Fresno *Oakhurst *VancouverDB1 Hintbook, pg 28 Seas and Lakes *Mediterranean *Ontario *Caspian Sea *Superior *Victoria *Aral Sea *Titicaca *Huron *Michigan *Tanganyika *Baikal *Nyasa1 4 6 1 99 Ontario 1 4 6 2 99 Caspian Sea 1 4 6 3 99 Superior 1 4 6 4 99 Victoria 1 4 6 5 99 Aral Sea 1 4 6 6 99 Titicaca 1 4 6 7 99 Huron 1 4 6 8 99 Michigan 1 4 6 9 99 Tanganyika 1 4 6 10 99 Baikal 1 4 6 11 99 Nyasa *Albert *Balkhash *Bangweulu *Chad *Erie *Geneva *Mead *Tahoe1 4 6 12 99 Albert 1 4 6 13 99 Balkhash 1 4 6 14 99 Bangweulu 1 4 6 15 99 Chad 1 4 6 16 99 Erie 1 4 6 17 99 Geneva 1 4 6 18 99 Mead 1 4 6 19 99 Tahoe *Ross Sea *Prydz Bay1 4 64 5 99 Ross Sea 1 4 64 6 99 Prydz Bay *Botany Bay *Great Lakes *Great Salt Lake *English Channel *Cape of Good Hope *Great Barrier Reef *Lake Eyre *Lake Torrens *Bay of Biscay *Aegean Sea *Coral Sea *Lake Titicaca *Lake Maracaibo *South Pacific *Dardanelles1 4 66 1 99 Botany Bay 1 4 60 5 99 Great Lakes 1 4 60 6 99 Great Salt Lake 1 4 62 5 99 English Channel 1 4 65 4 99 Cape of Good Hope 1 4 66 4 99 Great Barrier Reef 1 4 66 6 99 Lake Eyre 1 4 66 7 99 Lake Torrens 1 4 62 7 99 Baltic Sea 1 4 62 8 99 Bay of Biscay 1 4 62 9 99 Aegean Sea 1 4 66 2 99 Coral Sea 1 4 61 2 99 Lake Titicaca 1 4 61 8 99 Lake Maracaibo 1 4 16 1 99 Tales of the South Pacific 1 4 62 4 99 Dardanelles Rivers *Amazon River *Danube River *Euphrates River *Nile River *Congo River *Ganges *Hudson *River Jordan *Darling River *Murray River *Rhine River *Niagara FallsNiagara, O roar again!Dr. Brain 2 *Rio Grande *Yukon River *Mississippi River *Niger *Potomac *Rhine *Rio Grande *St. Lawrence *Seine *Suez Canal *Tigris River *Thames *Volga River *Yangtze *Angel Falls *Victoria Falls *Zambezi *Klondike1 4 60 7 99 Klondike 1 4 65 3 99 Victoria Falls 1 4 7 1 99 Amazon 1 4 7 2 99 Danube 1 4 7 3 99 Nile 1 4 7 4 99 Congo 1 4 7 5 99 Ganges 1 4 7 6 99 Hudson 1 4 7 7 99 Jordan 1 4 7 8 99 Mississippi 1 4 7 9 99 Niger 1 4 7 10 99 Potomac 1 4 7 11 99 Rhine 1 4 7 12 99 Rio Grande 1 4 7 13 99 St. Lawrence 1 4 7 14 99 Seine 1 4 7 15 99 Thames 1 4 7 16 99 Volga 1 4 7 17 99 Yangtze 1 4 7 18 99 Zambezi1 4 61 6 99 Angel Falls 1 4 65 1 99 Nile River 1 4 65 6 99 Suez Canal 1 4 65 8 99 Congo River 1 4 63 4 99 Tigris River 1 4 63 5 99 Euphrates River 1 4 63 8 99 River Jordan 1 4 66 3 99 Darling River 1 4 66 9 99 Murray River 1 4 62 1 99 Volga River 1 4 62 2 99 Danube River 1 4 62 3 99 Rhine River 1 4 60 8 99 Mississippi River 1 4 60 9 99 Niagara Falls 1 4 60 11 99 Rio Grande 1 4 60 13 99 Yukon River 1 4 61 1 99 Amazon River Islands *Bikini *Canary Islands *Berkner Island *Galapagos Islands1 4 65 9 99 Canary Islands 1 4 64 4 99 Berkner Island 1 4 61 5 99 Galapagos Islands *Madagascar IslandsYou've found a |c2|ring-tailed Lemur!|c| One of the best known Lemurs, these small, mostly nocturnal primates are found on the Madagascar Islands. They have large black-ringed eyes, a long slim black-tipped muzzle, and a long black and white ringed tail. *Hawaii *Cuba *Japan *ElbaAble was I ere I saw Elba. Mountains *Sierra Nevada MountainsYou've found a |c2|mountain king snake!|c| This snake is found in the upper Sierra Nevada Mountains of California. Although the king snake looks very similar to the highly venomous coral snake, it is not dangerous. *AlpsYou've found a |c2|Mountain Hare!|c| This Hare is mainly nocturnal. It is found in the Alps, Ireland, Scotland, the Scandinavian Peninsula, Finland, and Manchuria. *Everest *Kilimanjaro *Matterhorn *Fuji *McKinley *Rainier *Saint Helens *Shasta *Whitney *Olympus *Vesuvius *Popocatepetl *Orizaba *Kenya *Logan *Cotopaxi *Jungfrau *Mauna Loa *Mauna Kea *Etna1 4 8 2 99 Everest 1 4 8 3 99 Kilimanjaro 1 4 8 4 99 Matterhorn 1 4 8 5 99 Fuji 1 4 8 6 99 McKinley 1 4 8 7 99 Rainier 1 4 8 8 99 Saint Helens 1 4 8 9 99 Shasta 1 4 8 10 99 Whitney 1 4 8 11 99 Olympus 1 4 8 12 99 Vesuvius 1 4 8 13 99 Popocatepetl 1 4 8 14 99 Orizaba 1 4 8 15 99 Kenya 1 4 8 16 99 Logan 1 4 8 17 99 Cotopaxi 1 4 8 18 99 Jungfrau 1 4 8 19 99 Mauna Loa 1 4 8 20 99 Mauna Kea 1 4 8 21 99 Etna *Horlick Mountains *Whitmore Mountains *Mount Kosciusko *Rocky Mountains *Pamir Knot *Altai Mountains *Andes Mountains *Himalayans1 4 64 1 99 Horlick Mountains 1 4 64 2 99 Whitmore Mountains 1 4 65 2 99 Mt. Kilimanjaro 1 4 66 8 99 Mount Kosciusko 1 4 62 6 99 Alps 1 4 60 1 99 Rocky Mountains 1 4 63 2 99 Pamir Knot 1 4 63 3 99 Altai Mountains 1 4 61 3 99 Andes Mountains 1 4 63 1 99 Mt. Everest 1 4 53 4 99 Himalayan Ibex Deserts *Death Valley1 4 60 2 99 Death Valley *Gobi Desert1 4 63 7 99 Gobi Desert *Great Basin *Kalahari *Kara Kum *Kyzyl Kum *Mojave *Negev *Sahara Desert1 4 65 7 99 Sahara DesertYou've found a |c2|Jackson's Chameleon!|c| The body of this chameleon is laterally flattened and covered with irregularly arranged large and small scales. Chameleons can change their color to blend in with a variety of surroundings. Chameleons are found in sub-Saharan Africa, in the Mediterranean, and in Southern Asia. *Sahel *Taklimakan Desert (Takli makan)1 4 63 6 99 Taklimakan Desert *Thar *Atacama *Arabian *Great Victoria Desert *Painted Desert *Atacama Desert1 4 66 5 99 Great Victoria Desert1 4 60 10 99 Painted Desert 1 4 61 7 99 Atacama Desert Behind the scenes The symbol for 'Earth', natural element in QFG4 is a picture of the planet Earth. In QFG2 it appears that the world in which Quest for Glory takes place is said to be 'Earth'. QFG5 mentions that the world is named Gloriana (though many references within the game still refer to it as 'earth'). There is no known direct, or indirect lore references to Earth and Gloriana being seperate worlds in the games (or connected). In fact originally the world was seen as more of a fantasy reimagining of Earth's history rather than a parallel world (see Reimagined Earth concept.Corey ColeApril 8, 2018 at 1:34 PM "Loosely based on" Earth is fairly accurate. Country locations match Earth countries - for example, "East Fricana" is East Africa, roughly Kenya, and we drew from languages and cultures in each area. Beyond that, the games are fantasy - made-up Kingdoms and tribes, Heroes having disproportionate influence over events, magic, and monsters. Time periods are also ambiguous. So I'd say Quest for Glory games are a fantasy reimagining of Earth rather than a parallel world. Gloriana is the name we used for this alternate Earth in our tabletop role-playing games and in some auxiliary materials for Quest for Glory. We also had a parallel world (accessible through spells and magical portals) named "Coriann" after our names. That one actually saw more tabletop gaming and is definitely *not* an Earth-cognate world. http://crpgaddict.blogspot.com/2018/04/game-285-quest-for-glory-iii-wages-of.html Ideas introduced for the backstory for How To Be A Hero introduced an idea of Force wave concept in which Earth and Gloriana were seperate realities, which was included in the series bible for the novel, and became part of the lore for later gamers including Hero-U. See also *Earth (School For Heroes) References Category:Earth